1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signs of the type used in department stores and other retail stores. More specifically, the invention herein relates to a readily modifiable graphic sign which employs a relatively simple magnet-based structure to facilitate easy modifications by non-technical personnel.
2. Background Art
Modular panel signs are most commonly found in fast food restaurants for display of their food menu in both outdoor and indoor applications. Such signs are usually backlighted and often contain verbal and graphical descriptions of food items and their respective retail prices. One of the key attributes of such menu signs is that they're usually the best and often the only source of menu information for the retail consumer in the restaurant or in the drive-through lane of the restaurant. Therefore, such signs are of critical importance to the successful operation of the restaurant. Their price information is very important as is their graphics which may both provide information about and entice the prospective fast food consumer to purchase a particular food item based on its visual appearance. A common characteristic of restaurants and other food-oriented retail establishments, particularly fast food stores, is that their menu changes often. Either the food items or the respective prices for food items or both, will change frequently to accommodate new offerings, delete less popular items and reflect virtually constantly revised prices to respond to competition or to comport with media advertising. For this reason, it is important that signs are relatively easy to update frequently and that signs can be modified by unsophisticated personnel without requiring elaborate and expensive training.
Issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,258 and 6,282,825 to Godfrey et al disclose one prior art sign assembly which addresses the need for a menu board type display which can be modified to other content including price information. The sign assembly of the Godfrey et al patents comprises a frame design having distinct front and rear portions as shown, for example, in their FIG. 6. The rear portion comprises a frame and the front portion comprises a mechanically mating transparent cover panel which holds a plastic sheet and a sign element which has graphics printed thereon. The cover panel uses magnetic strips to adhere to the frame at mating metallic strips which are adhesively secured to the frame at matching locations. Separate retention members and stop elements are employed to prevent the sign from sliding out of position. The sign element may be in the form of elongated strips as shown in their FIG. 21. Each such strip is disclosed as having a front piece and a back piece. The front piece has a number of rectangular windows and the back piece has a corresponding number of aligned price pockets for holding inserted numerical indicia for displaying price information through the windows of the front piece. The front piece also has alphanumeric characters which may be printed thereon.
Another readily modified sign assembly for similar applications is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,387 to Duguay. This patent discloses a sign assembly having a magnetically attractable uniform surface completely covered by individual magnetic strips and price elements. Each such strip or element comprises a solid front surface bearing printed indicia and a magnet or magnetic strip affixed to the rear of the front surface. The magnet covers only a portion of the rear of the front surface so that a fulcrum point is formed to permit removal and replacement of the element or strip without special tools. A problem with such a sign assembly is that such a large plurality of separate sign elements do not provide a uniform and professional-looking appearance. Additionally, even with relatively strong magnets, the individual elements would tend to slide off of their intended positions.
Although the prior art disclosures address the need for a sign assembly that can be modified to accommodate frequent changes in food items and their respective prices, there are a number of disadvantages which remain. For example, the number of steps required to change a display are still greater than is desired. The structural complexity of the assembly is still higher than is preferred. The use of a frame of a particular size would make it disadvantageous to change the dimensions of the preferred sign graphics. The use of price pockets on a back piece that need to extend through aligned windows on a front piece, put undesirable constraints on the dimensions and manufacture of the signs and make the price pocket concept unnecessarily complex. The need for locking or stop elements to prevent sliding movement of the printed sign element within the assembled frame is also a disadvantage because it adds to the parts count and cost of the assembly. Moreover, a sign having a large number of individual magnetic pieces does not present a professional finished appearance.
Therefore, there is still an unresolved need for a readily modified signage apparatus which overcomes the noted deficiencies of the prior art. More specifically, it would be highly advantageous if there were a sign assembly which did not require a frame structure, which did not need separate locking or stop elements, which did not utilize separate front and back pieces for price pockets, which was of even simpler structure, which required even fewer steps to change sign content and which still provided a neat, finished and professional looking appearance.